Various infant support structures for supporting an infant or child above a support surface are known, such as swings and rocker seats. Such support structures provide an enjoyable and safe area for a child or infant. Further, different support structures are used for children at different ages and stages of development. When the child is an infant, it is more desirable for the child to be in a reclined configuration, where the child is laying in the swing support structure. At other times, when the child is older and able to support his or her own head and body, it is more desirable for the child to be in a swing having an upright configuration. As a result, parents and care givers often utilize various types of such support structures as the child grows. However, obtaining and maintaining a variety of support structures may be expensive and cumbersome, given they are often expensive and bulky. Moreover, it would be more desirable for parents and care givers to obtain a swing support system that can be used from a child's infant years through their growth of the toddler years.
Therefore, there is a need for a swing support structure with a reconfigurable seat that may be utilized in either a reclined configuration or an upright (non-reclined) configuration. Further, there is a need for swing seat that is efficient and easy to transition between configurations.